


|UNTITLED| Domestic Space Station AU |...For The Most Part...|

by AShinyTurquoise



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ...and i remember to add them., Aliens in this AU are not obliged to stick to human binaries, All 'universes' are split into Overarching Galactic Sectors, All do unless there is a reason for it. Even for the U6 Saiyans if they ever pop up., Also this 'fic' dont have much in the way of an overarching plot, And even if some are similar-ish they are very different, And is basically a game of The Sims but in a written narrative form, As fic progresses on AO3, As it is worldbuilding and backstory and a setting, Bear in mind this fics highest rating is M for a reason., Because thats kinda a important distinction, Canon has degrees of inconsistency and ther is so many spin offs, Domestic AU But In Space On A Space Station., Dont expect flawless characterisations, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, For all intents and purposes though this AU is essentially, Goes without saying that language barriers arent a thing, I dont know shit about Super but some characters made it in because reasons, I kinda just cherry picked bits and added a lot to the mixing pot, I see a lot of stuff tagged M that i feel should be tagged E, If i think to add them, M/M, Multi, Never thought about it till pretty much as i type the tags up, No archive warnings apply but violence may become one later down the track, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship categories are tagged faithfully. 'Other' is owed due to alien characters., SO, Saiyans Still Have Tails, So i am just throwing it out there that this aint one of those fics, So much as differences between contexts of words and phrases can vary from region to region, Swearing, Tagging that one ahead of time because it's v/ damn relevant to this AU, That said: If you see this fic anywhere NOT AO3 something fishy is up, This AU covers a LOT of bases in that area so only characters that appear a lot will be tagged, Vegeta Sei and Salada both exist, and instead of sims it's character muses for said AU, insert slaps roof of car meme here but change it to AU's and worldbuiding, relationships to be added as they become relevant, same with characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: The AU of in which...Bulma finds herself agreeing to accommodate some saiyans on board her space station if a certain diplomatic meeting goes awry and lo and behold it does.After said diplomatic meeting goes awry Vegeta -after unceremoniously being shoved into a cryo pod by Raditz and Nappa to keep him out of further trouble- wakes up in a med bay in the middle of nowhere as far as the galaxy maps are concerned. He doesn't know what to think about that.Nappa wonders how the fuck saiyans and humans even know each other.Also the AU in which both Raditz and King Vegeta forget to tell either of the two other saiyan's about something that's actually kind of a big deal and due to a agreement between King Vegeta, Bardock's immediate family and a handful of others is kept undisclosed to the public. Thirty years later they overlook something important due to it being secret and are so used to keeping quiet about it and never mentioning it to those not in the know, It never occurred to them to actually bring it up.Other than that? A mostly domestic AU that covers a wide cast of character's that's main area of focus is the denizens of [1] space station.
Kudos: 1





	|UNTITLED| Domestic Space Station AU |...For The Most Part...|

**Author's Note:**

> Okay disclaimer: This AU is formatted differently on AO3 compared to the text file because i forgot work skins existed and why.  
> Makin' do with stock standard so i had to shuffle around the text a bit to accommodate where contextually i used a varying font and size.  
> Other than that aside from the lack of indenting it should hopefully look AOK unless i used a mathematical symbol your computer doesn't have on a font for some reason. Aside from that there are 'line breaks' only. You shouldn't see any squares.
> 
> Spacing appears okay-ish to me but if it looks weird to you yell at me and i'll try to fix it up.  
> My own way or writing makes sense to me but if it looks kinda choppy?? Bring it up and i'll try to make it clearer! I dont know if you don't tell me but hopefully it reads alright so you can understand whats going on and all.
> 
> I wish there was different size line breaks though, But alas.
> 
> There is [1] tag i added due to the inevitability i'll forget to add it with the second chapter. There is nothing sexual in the first chapter but -Spoiler!- Second chapter definitely does. Though not telling who or how or why, Just elaborating that that's like the one 'tag in advance' not quite relevant yet due to thinking of it with the other relevant ones.
> 
> That said this was supposed to be up two and a half months ago but i kept getting distracted and adding more to the notes and asides than the fic itself. Oh and did i mention getting distracted? 
> 
> Despite liking the series for like almost longer than i have even been alive.  
> I never wrote a DB fic nor even thought about it story potential or AU wise instead of pondering over characters and developing how i personally see then outside a 'what you see in on screen in canon' kind of context till like mid last year and all i have to show for it is five AU's i actually started typing and the only reason your seeing this one first is it's the one i said 'Good enough. This is acceptable.' to first.
> 
> Hopefully at least someone out there gets some entertainment out of my silly little AU here that wound up undergoing far too much worldbuilding than strictly neccercary  
> Also, This first chapter is mostly 'setting the scene' and building up towards the next. This chapter was going to be longer but i decided to go this road and make the rest of what was going to entail part of chapter 2 and build upon it.
> 
> Since i apparently overlooked it by mistake with all my adding bits and attempts to streamline it i failed to elaborate on this and cant be bothered adding it in here: Characters look pretty much how you might expect them to.  
> Bulma is wearing a labcoat plus a shirt and jeans w/ ankle boots.  
> Nappa and Raditz in their armour but a little more fancy and 'refined'.  
> Vegeta is as well but is much much fancier. More like the dressy stuff one might think based on more fancier bits you see him wearing in parts of canon as a kid but with armoured bits.  
> The other saiyans that appear directly or directly mentioned just wear fancy dressy casual i guess?? Based on what i recall to be the canonesque royal regalia kinda deal. 
> 
> There are probably a few things i missed but hopefully i caught all the half complete bits or bits i left as-is with the intention to revist. 
> 
> That said see bits like that or bits lacking a weird amount of context badger me in the comments and i'll see to it if it's something i missed.

* * *

⪜ System Message Log Database | Fragment | Time Frame: Recent Past ⪛

≫ Location: [Capsule Corporation Station | Earth System] ≪

⊱Message thread fragment between [REDACTED | CONFIDENTIAL] and Head Admin | Station Manager Bulma Breifs ⊰

≻ Category: Just Now | Flagged Importance: High Priority

≻ External Mail Systems

* * *

⋞ Fragment Start

_≫ Subject and two other men are on route to your location now, We trust you have not changed your mind?_

_≪ All good. Station is a bit busy (by our standards) but we can quite easily manage._

_≫ Good.  
Your station has been the preferred since the start if things were to go awry due to both diplomatic relations, Having firsthand experience with Saiyans on top of being well out of the way and subject needs to be kept well away from any Saiyan systems and any systems or people that are allied in any way or form with [SEGMENT REDACTED FROM SYSTEM FRAGMENT | REASON: CONFIDENTIAL CONTENT FLAG | CONTEXT: LACKING REQUIRED SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL | IF YOU BELIEVE THIS TO BE IN ERROR PLEASE CONTACT A SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR] until further notice._

_I was informed that we were fortunate enough to get the subject out mostly unscathed._

_However a cursory health check upon arrival may be a necessary precaution, Due to the unruly nature of subject, induced stasis was a requirement undertaken as a preliminary damage control measure.  
To make sure the transition to your station goes more smoothly and due to the situation both the subjects elected bodyguard companions must remain behind with subject in your territory. Regardless a few familiar faces might help put him at ease._

_In the unlikely scenario either refuse to comply with pre-negotiated terms please remind them of [SEGMENT REDACTED FROM SYSTEM FRAGMENT | REASON: CONFIDENTIAL CONTENT FLAG | CONTEXT: LACKING REQUIRED SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL | IF YOU BELIEVE THIS TO BE IN ERROR PLEASE CONTACT A SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR] and that action will be taken accordance with those measures._

_≪ Noted Sir! Their presence on the station should not pose much issue._

_≫ Good. Thank you Bulma, Make preparations. It was a direct trip to your station from the departure destination, Due to the delicate nature of the diplomatic situation we were trying to handle it may not safe for the subject to even set foot on home soil for some time and by association those two men need to be kept away as well to avoid suspicion._

_We are entrusting you with the well being of the subjects._

≽ End Fragment

* * *

Now, The medical bay, In all it’s various shades of white and pastel light blue with dashes of light grey-blue glory  
is Bulma, Who is currently preoccupied fiddling with devices in the med bay, Configuring them to the settings she has tweaked that are more geared towards the physiology of saiyans and issuing any of what she feels to be any needed fine tuning of said devices in the med bay for the optimisation of a through health check and analysis on a saiyan that hasn’t been through this stations systems before along the way. Occasionally the purple tinted device she is wearing piping up in her ear with it’s clear steady monotone with voice notifications on things such as important system activity going on across the station among other various things the system has deemed of note.

Eventually a unfamiliar yet not unexpected _’_ _A_ _single solitary small craft_ _has arrived in station range and is s_ _eeking permission to dock, craft details are… …_ _craft has sent an accompanying voice message with the request._ _Message is three minutes and_ _forty_ _seconds_ _long,_ _Do you wish to listen to this now?’_ Brings her attention back to the goings on around her outside the medical bay, By this point Bulma had moved onto making sure the diagnostic tools were in good functioning shape and order after the computer system end of things had been configured, She considers gently placing the scanner part she was manually inspecting -it had registered on the system as having some flaw or another after apparently getting knocked around the other day, It looked fine (on the outside at least) but the system diagnostics said otherwise- and as she slowly, Gently, Moves the tool she was using to further inspect it away, Her grip loosening as she reflexively goes to place that down too and her sight drifts from her hands and their contents to the examination table she was lurched over before her with the other few odd parts still scattered across it that still need seeing to for one reason or another.

While fixing the particular part up she vowed to herself that it will be The Last Time she leaves Goku unattended with any kind of equipment in this room. Ever. Pointedly choosing to ignore at that very moment that she had any direct involvement in the situation _what so ever_ by either forgetting -or rather opting to ignore entirely- that it was _completely_ and _absolutely_ one hundred _percent_ her fault in the first place for asking him to handle the scanner because _yes_ she asked him to move the angle of that piece, But Gently and it was not any result of her own actions _at all_ as the task was straightforward enough, She was searching for something else and had hoped in the moment that trusting him to be careful wouldn’t be a mistake, But as usual, Goku’s tendency to sometimes accidentally be a bit _too_ heavy handed without meaning to shone through. It wasn’t obvious damage from the outside but internally? Well, A few things got thrown out of place to say the least.

Her gaze and attention momentarily drifts towards the corner desk engulfing the wall of assigned back corner to input the administrative end of things among the computer devices on and in it while listening, Before deciding it’d be more time efficient by this point to issue the commands via the scouter and not pause the double checking of equipment, The scouter is linked into the system and will be able to cover administrative requests, Even if she’d rather the manual input over verbal it would save time with the finalities of making sure things are in order.

It’s been quite a while since somebody new has been sent through the bay for medical diagnostics and due to rare but no less serious complications she was informed of there being part and parcel risks that came with stasis technology it is _even more_ important that everything is in fully functional order straight off the bat. Besides, Having only been in station local transmitting range for that very quite short period of time, Well. She can easily spare some moments, They aren’t far off now for sure...But they aren’t going to exactly get here at all _that_ soon either.

“Yes, Commence beginning of audio” Bulma says plainly and calmly as her grip on the tool in her hand that was loosened moments ago in preparation to place down is once again held firm by the time the message from a surprisingly familiar voice starts _‘We are due to arrive in an estimate of… …was put in stasis_ _so routine medical checkup will need to be more through due to_ _the looming risk of_ _possible complications..._ _Bulma,_ _They HAVE informed you on the pro’s and con’s of stasis pods right? It wasn’t the_ _b_ _est of choices_ _but it certainly was better than the alternatives on such short notice..._ _’_ After the message was over Bulma initiated the vocal input of the administrative confirmations.

Bulma sighs but to be fair she has no first hand experience with stasis tech and had to recently input the changes and accommodations for that based on any saiyan input. She isn’t confident things are the most prepared for this situation but she trusts the information she was given as well as the information on how to bring her equipment up to scratch in this situation to be sufficient in picking up any stasis induced abnormalities.

In this situation she supposes it is best to try to be as prepared as you can get because you can never be too sure of the outcome.

  
But she really hopes it doesn’t come to that.  
‘That’ being an abnormality that didn’t show or once things go ahead finding herself woefully unprepared.  
  
She sends along her response confirming the state of what she was informed on, There was a few other back and forth messages in the meantime confirming things with a sprinkle of casual chatter on what to expect.  
  


For Bulma it doesn’t feel like it had been that long at all when her attention is abruptly drawn to the sounds of the semi-automated door sliding open and the all too familiar, Seemingly hulking compared to her own much shorter and slender one, Form of Raditz steps into the room with some -much smaller- saiyan draped over his shoulder, She doesn’t even need to take a good look to know _exactly_ who it is.

Even if both earlier communications hadn’t already gave it away, Knowing how certain people look with one look and you can all too easily see the family resemblance.

  
Though it certainly is helped that she is acquainted with his father personally.

Though one thing about the situation she is glad for is there is at least one familiar face amongst the trio, That said, Nobody ever did tell her _who_ would be accompanying ‘The Charge’ so that voice message before and hearing _who_ was speaking came as a surprise as she had expected all three to be complete strangers.

  
She wont deny that one of the three being familiar with the station and it’s people on some level would make the initial adjustment for them somewhat easier, Having one of their own being familiar with the station.  
  


That said, Once both saiyans that were to accompany him were in the med bay and the guest of honour so to speak was rested on the examination table, She is almost glad he wasn’t conscious because the other guy -Nappa if she recalls correctly- turned out to be much taller and broader than the saiyan she was acquainted with and the prince is so s _o_ short and tiny in comparison _despite_ _also_ being pretty much built like a brick shithouse in his own right she may or may not of openly made a choice observation out loud upon his appearance which caused Raditz to chortle loudly and speak -his voice betraying the attempts at concealed amusement- ‘Be glad that right now he can’t hear you say that!’ and as true as that might have been, Bulma found herself curious as to _how_ this saiyan prince would of reacted if he had been conscious enough to hear her words.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In another section of the solar system some distance away_

* * *

  
A door is opened and ever so slowly is steadily shut before whoever opened it in the first place -the cups in hands making it a endeavour that ‘s requiring more care than usual to carry out- speaks.

“Father, I was thinking” Tarble says, Curious and in thought and clear but certainly not loud enough that the sounds of paper being moved around that can be heard periodically are by no means drowned out “Do you think it would be wise to put restriction’s Vegeta’s devices to limit who he can communicate with?” “What do you mean?”was the calm but instantaneous response from his father, After a few seconds King Vegeta feels the response was redundant -even if understandably spoken out of habit- as to anybody who really _knows_ the person in question it would be obvious _why_ . Nevertheless it doesn’t impede the flow of the freshly started discussion “Well he does have a reputation for acting brash and impulsive” Tarble says as he takes a few steps closer -but not towards his father but rather to the side of the room where there is a table and a few armchairs- and sounds almost fond despite the way he is describing his older brother “rather than cut off his communications entirely with those not on the station he is being restricted to” he says as he places the large cups full of steaming liquid he was holding on the table “How about having it restricted? In the way you have done before?” at that King Vegeta laughs heartily as he neatly stacks the papers he had been reading through “He is going to take offence either way” He then rises from the seat at his desk “It’ll certainly be easier on him than straight up cutting ALL contacts” Tarble says from his spot on one of the chairs.

Sure his brother is always coming and going but it’ll be weird _not_ seeing him around _at all_ during this unspecified but for now seemingly indefinite period of time, Sure it wont be _forever,_ _B_ _ut_ given those involved who knows how long it will take for things to be perfectly safe for his brother and his assigned companions to return home again he muses before he reaches for the cup.

  
It was just disappointing they couldn't send _just anyone_ to negotiate and it had to be somebody from the royal line specifically or they weren’t going to listen. His father had prior engagements that took higher priority.

Tarble recalls his fathers words as he stares into the cup he is holding between sips _“It’s not that we don’t trust you. Your just...Whats the word? Too soft fordealing with the likes of th_ _em_ _.Not that we don’t trust you, We know that you can take care of yourself, Your the better diplomat of you both yes” his father chuckled lightly “But Vegeta is better capable of handling himself in this situation. They are not people you want to underestimate, Vegeta,_ _D_ _espite those shortcoming’s of his, His skillset is better equipped to this situation. The proceedings i imagine are as likely to be as borderline_ _if not outright_ _hostile and violent as there is to be any semblance of actual negotiation going on_ _no matter which of you were there”_ True as the words are they hit even harder now that things indeed went south. Sure things were going to go to shit anyway but since they met the demand for negotiations and took the time to even attempt to talk it out the blame for things falling through cant be pinned on the saiyans, Sure Vegeta may of….Well, Apparently he told them something to the tune of ‘Get real and get their heads out of their asses that is a stupid demand! We cannot fulfil that without putting our own lives at risk! You will find nobody in my family let alone anybody in a position of power to do anything about it on Vegeta Sei will agree to that!” followed shortly by arguing and attempts at intimidating Vegeta and Vegeta responding in kind with something that if he recalls what he was told right over the call the explained what went down -shortly before being sent the recording of the meeting- right was... _not very nice_ sure but he cant deny it was likely warranted and may or may not of also been something Vegeta was -quite explicitly mind you- told _not_ to say within earshot of _that very person_ he said it to let alone _right to their face_.

...It went about as well as you’d expect.

That said at least they got out in one piece even if Vegeta had to regretfully be put in a stasis pod due to being unruly and, Well, Maybe putting those two in the same room was like expecting the likes of water and oil to blend cohesively but at least the brunt of the ‘unwillingness to cooperate’ was not on Vegeta’s part even if he was a bit rude and loud about it he had a point and as far as the reports say he set out with the intentions of and at least _wanted_ to try to obtain a satisfactory end result, But in the end the other persons insistence on making unfair demands that only benefitted their end and refusing to budge was what caused the breakdown in the attempts in the first place.

As for Vegeta however, Those with him knew well enough that by this point it’ll be better to stick him in the pod and deal with the consequences later as, Well, At least once out of stasis and awake he might be a bit out of it and undoubtedly still annoyed as hell, But at least he’ll be rested and not liable to try to tear throats out and be an unruly little shit who is being very difficult and having to deal with that on a small little ship he really cannot blame them, They can handle it sure but _that_ craft _might not_ be able to withstand any accidental high powered outbursts and thus was a possible danger especially given the situation and what transpired during those two gruelling hours stuck in that meeting -that sadly was doomed to fail since the start- emotions were bound to run high as he ranted on if he decided to vocalise any of his thoughts instead of mostly silently seething.

Knowing the familiarity between the trio Tarble knew it was likely one of them would say something that’d have just as equal odds of not helping the situation as it would have of helping him simmer down. So maybe it was for the best.

Maybe -Tarble thinks to himself as he takes a drink- his older brothers outbursts would be less hazardous on his surroundings sometimes if at times his ki wasn’t so volatile. Sure it’s not the worst, Sometimes folk that have a lot of it and the reserve one had access to is too much too fast it can -for a while at least- wind up somewhat unstable at times and what triggers that response can vary. Sure it’s gotten better and smoothed out and stabilised more over the years...But it still happens and it was likely a wise choice to try to avoid such a situation occurring on-ship due to the likelihood of it due to emotions running high; Namely aggravated ones.

After a discussion over freshly brewed hot drink’s and an agreement to arrange something later, King Vegeta feels it is perhaps a bit excessive, His children are no longer kids in need any kind of coddling, But it’s peace of mind especially considering his violate nature that it is maybe for the best in this case that suggestion of Vegeta’s device’s getting the restriction put in place. Instead of just forced offline and only able to access the earth station’s local system or...Intranet? or whatever it was Bulma referred to it as that one time he believes, -It was a while back and he isn’t completely sure he is recalling right when it comes to what the cerulean haired human said the humans called it- That was going to be his initial course of action.

Sure he has had plenty of years to get used to and acquainted with these ‘humanisims’ but that was definitely a new one to him.

Bulma gets caught at a bad time as she was in the middle of running scans on her (Well, Technically it is classified as Capsule Corporation property but it is _Capsule Corporation property_ under _her_ jurisdiction and is _her_ project so she considers it more her station than one belonging to merely Capsule Corporation the company specifically) stations newly minted temporary occupants, But the king in question does give Bulma a cursory notification that Vegeta’s devices can be connected to the station system but it’s functionalities it will have access to will be limited and to expect him to be grouchy about it before cursory well wishes and hoping the recent arrivals aren’t going to be too much of a handful, Also that no form of modification to those devices will be able to be added during this time nor will any changes be able to be made outside having access to the local station network and that access should alleviate the inconvenience brought on by that somewhat.

After the call was over he pulls something out of his pocket and punches in a short and brief command code that looks like borderline nonsense -there is a method to it but he’d loathe anyone actually figure it out both because it’d be not only be inconvenient having to explain what the lot means, Not just because the topic of him _even having_ a sense of humour seems to be a hotly debated topic but also because the ‘codes’ foundations are composed of an altered form of what is otherwise considered a inside joke- for the remote setting activation code that was pre-set into Vegeta’s devices long ago. (In all fairness Tarble’s have the same. It is no exception and a safeguard, They just never really knew he has made sure their devices always had that specific mode embedded in them. Even though the ‘trusted contacts’ list has been updated over time, Just in case it was ever needed. In this case is considered very much needed as it’d stop Vegeta from potentially stirring trouble by sending some very...snippy messages on whim to anyone liable to have the ability to let the information leak in any way or form and said devices also register as nonexistent for devices not on said list and thus stopping others from trying to contact him as well which should help him stay under the radar)

Vegeta would be mad yes, But he’ll know whats going on, He has done it before after all. Nobody he’ll be able to contact anyway should be the sort to cause trouble and compromise the situation.

King Vegeta also admits Vegeta would have the chance to get around and circumvent it and having done so long ago if -and only if- he didn’t doubt. He knows for a fact the other had been on the right track on previous occasions before ultimately having given up each time because of presumed doubt. That and unwillingness to simply _believe_.

The man is silently thankful -while putting the office (primarily that desk) in tidy organised order to end the day- that outside his own territories that scoundrel has little influence unless he wants more tensions to rise. Sure the tensions were high and, Well, Undoubtedly still are but if any members of said group decide they want to wage war it’s on them and not brought up by negligence on part of the saiyans. That much at least will give his people enough breathing room if push eventually comes to shove if others step in and realise the situation for what it is, That entire family has quite the reputation behind them as well after all.

With the final piece of paper he intends to take outside the room with him collected he sighs. The prime person of concern is a petty being but hopefully the -no doubt now quite personal- grudge they are undoubtedly nursing against his elder son will make them want to seek him out personally and _not_ take it out on his brethren as a whole. Hopefully. Though undoubtedly due to annoyances when trying to gather information that -without a doubt- will likely wind up a focal point of this newly arisen debacle.

The door quietly shuts as King Vegeta closes it behind him. Hopefully this goes alright. As far as the rest of the galaxy is concerned the sector his son has reached is empty space. The only other space faring species's that know of it are both isolated and the sort to keep to themselves nor would the namek’s go out of their way to say anything about the humans to any race that isn’t a saiyan.

Though _how_ the namek’s found out about the humans in the first place is beyond him. On that note he did recall the knowledge of Bulma mentioning Yardrat on at least one occasion, He furrows his brows wondering _how the hell_ the humans even managed _to find_ Yardrat given that planet is an insane distance away from Namek _let alone Earth_ and for a species _so_ _new_ to space travel even with some assistance with technology it seems bizarre, He cannot fathom _how_ or _why_ those two planets in particular. But they are not space faring folk that should offer any form of compromisation.

But it’s still a fact he finds bizarre.

* * *

* * *

Nobody involved (who is aware) however, Has addressed _the other_ glaring elephant in the room.

Nor is the elephant itself aware of the controversy surrounding it.

* * *

* * *

“All clear! The other diagnostic scans doesn’t seem to show any signs of side effects related to stasis either!” Bulma declares proudly from the desk in the corner of the med bay with one less of it’d recent occupant’s (Raditz, Having been a visitor in the past, Didn’t need as in depth diagnostics and scans done as the other two require and has since vacated the bay in search of food, But not without the promise of returning afterwards for an run down after cross referencing the results with Nappa to ensure they were in line with what they know) within earshot than there was several moments prior while Bulma was reading further diagnostic information on the computer at the desk, The monitor was large enough Nappa could of easily read if looking over her shoulder seeing as he was opted for standing nearby he was however leaning against the wall in the opposing direction thus conflicting with that potential possibility. Though she does afterwards frown a little “There are a few abnormalities but they seem to be from things that would of cropped up well before now and most likely showed up on previous health assessments given neither your or Raditz pointed them out as unusual...” an quirk of an eyebrow ”Vegeta’s ki does occasionally flicker for no discernable reason in energy spikes a bit too strong for his resting status though, Even if seemingly stable otherwise” the last statement held an small spark of obvious intrigue.

“It does that Miss Bulma” Nappa says casually “It is better than it used to be. He is one of those saiyans who was born with a lot of ki but it has had considerable spikes over the years. Vegeta has yet to get used to it. I imagine his habit of...Putting himself in situations that can...” there is a little momentary hesitation as Nappa knows Bulma knows OF saiyans but not knowing the extent of what she _does_ know he finds himself pausing for a few seconds to decide how he will word the next part “ _exaggerate_ that hardly helps” Nappa’s further response a plain and quick follow up but the additions of a slight chiding tone with the follow up sentence even if it holds an almost fond undertone “Despite what he tells people there is more to it. He has gotten a better grip on it over the years but it’s still somewhat unstable” There is an several moments of pause after the bald giant nods then anspeaks up again, Almost thoughtful sounding “Maybe unstable isnt the right word, More it can be considered volatile as certain conditions can cause it to flare up”

Bulma hums “Interesting. Both fortunately _and_ unfortunately we have backup systems for this circumstance. One of our stations occupants had a similar problem” which gets Bulma a curious eyebrow from Nappa.  
  


Said expression goes unseen by Bulma as she is quick to swivel on the chair she is seated in to face the other side of the corner desk and scoot closer to the respective edge, Her fingertips of a hand moving towards the desk in an area mostly central to the side near the inner corner that’s curiously void of any littering of objects or papers and is weirdly clear of the books scattered behind the space she is touching that are pressed flush against the wall and is otherwise flat appearing until that section where her fingertips are being pressed sinks in briefly before her fingertips are lifed from the desk that section soon flips over following her touch to reveal an angled surface with a tablet device.  
  
Of which she promptly adjusts to stand it upright.  
  


Bulma opens a few things, closes them, opens others both with periodic glances at the monitor with the scan results and mumbles something under her breath to the tune of ‘i cant exactly leave right now nor can i rely on any habits or lack thereof of regarding reading electronic notices as this is going to be quite a power sink‘  
  
Nappa wonders if he should respond to her words, Is Bulma is unaware saiyans tend to have good hearing? Or does she just simply not care if he hears that? If he does openly acknowledge them will she get offended? And what exactly is going to be a power sink? How is that relevant? Outside Vegeta managing to damage something and being a potential walking safety hazard that is.

_What IS this stations power supply run_ _ning_ _off anyway??_ he finds himself wondering _i_ _I_ _they can afford to accommodate_ _ **that**_ _accommodation i_ _s_ _it_ _really_ _such a big deal even if possible?_ _Is she underestimating just how much damage one of Vegetas ki flares can do?_  
  
Bulma taps at the scouter a little to rouse it, Even after the five years she was entrusted with the thing as a belated birthday gift, She still finds its tracking of eye movement to manipulate the screen jarring, But to be fair it seldom saw any use at all until the station was up and running so she has only started using it within the past year but rare is the occasion she uses it outside vocal commands. However, She is used to it enough to locate the contacts list somewhat easily with few missteps and flip through for who she is after with the somewhat minimal tedium and a little tapping at the desk while waiting for the other line to open, The annoying droning chime it is.  
  


  
While being privy to the sound of a connection waiting to be picked up gives Nappa some time to think.  
The air on the ship is weirdly neutral and well filtered, Clean, He has nary been able to pick up scents on _anything_ on the way here to his recollection and finds it weird. Or maybe they just cleaned house soon before in preparation for their arrival and thus has no ability to get used to the smells of any folk not also occupying the same room because it’s the hours the parts of the station they passed through to get here have not been that well travelled yet.  
  
It’s weird not being able to smell nigh anything outside the occupants but the surrounding all too sterile room. In fact the lack OF scents in this room and on the way here for that matter is probably why he is feeling so restless. Nothing but Bulma, Vegeta and some faint remnance of when Raditz was here not so long ago that shouldn’t be so ready to pick up if it weren’t the lack of scents in general outside the materials the surfaces are made out of and -due to the proximity thereof- the books on the desk and whatever the outside of the machinery and computers in the room are made out of.

  
To a saiyan in good health you should be able to pick up more from an environment, Even on a station in a med bay. Sterile and clean usually doesnt always equate to weirdly void of smells.

Unless there are few beings on station and it’s population is nowhere near as dense as expected to the point such smells aren’t the hardest to erase in public spaces.

  
At the sound of the connection being accepted Nappa alongside any internal thankfulness regarding the tune finlly getting silenced can only just make out a almost groggy, Weary, Sounding “What the fuck Bulma, You _know_ i am usually asleep at this hour” to which Bulma says almost _too_ cheerily for somebody who waited a full minute _and_ in a manner that oozes sorry-not-sorry vibes “ _Heeeyyy_ sorry about that but you know about that alteration to the kinetic sink we made as a Just In Case?”

A… Kinetic sink? Huh. Curious but maybe being confined to the middle of nowhere in this local sector wont be too terrible. If it means what Nappa thinks it is reffering to that is, Despite being so isolated and in the sticks they aren’t wholly primitive for a species so new to this whole Being In Space thing it seems. Then again he only -rather quite might i add- recently learned anything about the existence of theese ‘humans’, His post never ensured he was informed on their existence until it all to recently became required information.

From what he has seen of humans so far on his way to the med bay Nappa finds their likingness to saiyans jarring yet curious.  
  


There is an weary sounding “Yeah, What about it?” on the other end “Glad you asked!” Bulma declared all too chipperly “Turns out it’s a good thing we did! We might _just_ need it. It’s turned on _juuuusssttt_ in case at one of the higher settings for now” there was emphasis on a few words for effect, An exasperated and muffled “Get to the point Bulma!” from the other end causes Bulma to chuckle ”Of course! I was just about to! Despite absorbing energy and mitigating possible damage it is quite the power sink to consistently run passively. Draft up a notice and put it in the power generation room for me when you next visit it will you? It’s kinda urgent and i cant rely on everyone who uses the room to see the digital notice” a tired “This is awfully sudden though Bulma’ a second passes before an alarmed sounding response accompanied by what was most likely the person on the other end jolting up in bed in a state of alarm “Something didn't happen to him did it!?Is he okay!? I thought his ki stabilised af--”

Now THAT is a response that only further makes Nappa curious, Was he wrong to assume all the stations occupants were theese ‘humans’ and as saiyan-like as they appear so far the only ones he has met appeared to be quite feeble in comparison so by looking at the results how can they be too sure their adjustments will be good enough?  
Then again he hasn’t seen any of the station’s occupants on the way to this room and it wasn’t terribly far from the section they docked at.

“No? Nothing is wrong with him! We uh….You know how we have some new residents for a while yeah?” an weary sounding ‘Mhm’ though judging by the noises made sometime during Bulma’s prior response the person on the other end wasn’t the most pleased by the interruption “Well one of them has a bit of a ki fluctuation problem” she responds deadpan “the outward bursts that can damage things kind?” was the plain response followed by the faint sound of the device on the other end being placed down “Yes! Exactly like that from what i have been told” was the response holding a somewhat thoughtful tone

A breif pause accompanied by very faint fabric rustling can be heard in the background on the other end of the line

(For Bulma at least, it’s just faint enough Nappa was unable to catch that detail as the person on the other end of the line is presently some distance away)

“Hopefully its not too erratic” there was a hint of concern in the presently more distant voice “Its been mostly stable for the most part during the monitoring but the person in question is currently out cold. And with what i have been told better to be safe than sorry or so they say,” Bulma laughs lightly a little as she reffers to the idom ”Judging by what Raditz has said he has quite the temper and from what i have been told i’d gladly place my bets on emotional states sometimes amplifying it” Bulma responds sounding almost quite sure of herself.  
  


  
Either sharp as a tack and a lucky educated guess _or_ this human knows more about ki than he expected. Then again maybe it was rude of him to assume the humans don't know much if anything about ki Nappa inwardly muses. Though he does cock his head a little at the all too direct reference to Raditz personally, Contextually it feels pointless. Then again….Raditz had already been scanned into the system? So he has been here before at least once so it makes sense whoever Bulma is talking to might know of him.  
  
Though as Nappa glances over to Vegeta he wonders why Raditz has been here before _but_ _ **Vegeta**_ _hasnt_ **.** It seems all too curious but maybe Raditz had been here with someone else. One of the other Royals maybe even though Raditz is usually only assigned to a group with Prince Vegeta in the same sense as he is usually on groups travelling with The King but is also assigned to groups tasked to go with The Prince every now and then.

  
Vegeta still appears to be out cold but the machines signify he is beginning to properly rouse even if at least only from the stasis induced slumber alone. That said, It might still be some time still before he wakes.  
  


  
“I would ask you if you were exaggerating but given the reason that setting exists in the first place as an configured option i will give you the benefit of the doubt” was the tired, Weary, Response as the voice drew closer again during speech followed by a pause then almost quizzical yet curious “Raditz is here?” “Yeah” Bulma responds plainly but with a slight smile that accompanied a slight head shake -almost as if she is finding herself not surprised in the least- “Though i didn’t know he was going to be one of the saiyans showing up until i got the docking request sent in advance and heard his voice over a message afterwards sent with the request”

There is a chuckle from the other end “It’s nice to hear one of the three is a familiar face around here. Well, I will get the notice drafted up and put up now since i am awake, Might start work in the kitchen early today after i hit up the power generation room as they’ll likely appreciate the forewarning about the newcomers on board being saiyans, See you there when _or if_ you drag yourself out of the med bay” Bulma rolls her eyes when the part about ‘getting out of the med bay’ was mentioned due to her longstanding reputation as a ‘workaholic’ but responds warmly “Maybe, Maybe not. We will see, No guarantees” and after a few seconds adds no less warmly but more outwardly appreciative “Thank you, Yamcha“ to which there is a confirmation noise and the line dies and Bulma sighs, Not out of discontent but due to how much the new situation is an unknown for the most part.  
  
_But hey_ , Bulma thinks, _On the bright side they are saiyans and_ _i_ _fully intend on putting that prince to work in the power room as the trade off for minimalizing the risk of his ki destroying the place. Part of the glory of the energy system being one that runs off kinetic energy._  
She smiles.  
  
_Now_ , Bulma muses, _Time to wait_ She tells herself as she stands back up.  
“Hopefully it wasn’t too brash of me to ignore you like that” Bulma says to Nappa and Nappa responding with a calm “It needed to be done” followed by a slightly more weary “You seem certain this will help? Then again i am not really acquainted with you humans in the least but The King and Raditz both seemed to have confidence in your station so i suppose it cant be too dangerous”  
  
She is content that Vegeta’s system seems to be returning to what she was informed to be the normal range when not actively in stasis or the effects of stasis wearing off as she gives the information the lab is feeding into the computer another look, “No guarantees about it being perfect we never really...got to….use it” Bulma explains sounding normal enough at first which petered out to borderline concern especially if the wince at the end with the last two words was anything to go by but Nappa isnt sure where the hint of exasperation could stem from other than this potential ‘power sink’ the cautionary measure allegedly is.  
  


  
Nappa checks his own scouter and attempts a scan of nearby entities passive ki levels.  
  


  
Nothing came back outside a range that’d concern a saiyan.  
Yet….  
Nothing that strikes him from that glance at the scouter statistics alone is potentially as hazardous as Vegeta can be as they are.  
Compared to saiyans for that matter as a baseline it was definitely low range but for a station supposedly full of theese humans he cant deny he was at least somewhat impressed by the higher numbers picked up even if nothing overly special. Bulma however registered as one of the lowest in range. But there was still quite the stark difference between her and whoever it was on the other side of the station it picked up.  
  
Were the humans being dramatic or is the person in question not on the station right now?Or potentially is there more to some of the denizens of this station than meets the eye? Nappa muses. He would go as far as to assume said person is no longer alive but what that other human said on the other end of the line seems to denote otherwise...  
  
That said he wonders where Bulma _even got_ that scouter from, It’s in pretty good nic for what appears to be a considerably outdated but still modern model on the outside. Usually saiyans (Well, Homeplanet saiyans are one thing, Vegeta-Sei saiyans _especially_ _when_ compared alongside Saladian saiyans, Are a different cup of tea due to the nature as to why Saladian and Vegeta Sei saiyans are considered two major groups of Saiyan for good reason, It boils down to more than mere societal differences as the two groups hail from different planets as the majority of Vegeta-Sei saiyans are descendants from the original saiyans who has no choice but to settle there.) don't trust other species with their scouters. He wonders if it is a proper scouter or a stripped-and-remodelled version that uses the outer shell modelled after a proper authentic one that is more common these days due to the risks involved in flailing around devices with veritably ancient tech housed inside carelessly. Even so if asked to build a device that looked and functioned like one but using tech of that races origin wouldn’t be the hardest to find someone willing; Which is something those interested an whole typically seem to be ignorant of and more concerned with wanting a piece they can mine for secrets and use to break into saiyan devices more easily. Not that the saiyans are a threat as much as a a perceived threat to a certain someone who is quite upset they are of the opinion the other can fuck off and mind their own damn business and want no part.

  
Nappa himself isn’t quite fortunate as to be able to have a very complicated version as his job they were on didn’t require it and this model is suitable to his needs.  
Though given what he has seen of it in action hers is more in line with the originals whereas his he has as part of his job take the term ‘scouter’ seriously and double as a communicator and scouting device in one and _aren’t_ _designed_ to be linked into a _entire damn station_.  
  
But Raditz never batted an eyelash at it so he assumes it was an authorised and not something she has obtained in an untoward fashion seeing as he reacted as if he was all too aware of it and was even openly surprised over her _actually wearing it for once._  
  
Seeing as it appears to be thoroughly grounded into this station from what he has seen so far he’d say it very likely a made-to-look model built with this station in mind as an ‘original’ or a original-original line would need to be quite heavily modified to _not_ go haywire in the first place with tech not found in Vegeta Sei as they appear to have a wide list of things that hit kill switches in the multi utility models that are still being weeded out and caught even after all this time.  
There is a reason many aspects of Vegeta Sei origin saiyan tech is more secretive than Saladian saiyan tech when it isnt even their origin home planet.

  
Nappa trusts the judgement of his king and if _R_ _aditz_ _of all people_ has been here and trusts this place so freely then...It cant be too bad can it? He thinks.  
  
But this ‘earth’ not being on any logs at all that he is able to access in regards to ties the Saiyans have he suspects there is something else at play. Then again isn’t this putting a lot of faith in them? Or does he genuinely trust them? Then again if a budding tie to a species new to hanging about off-planet he supposes they’d be safer here than on places _actually_ _on_ the maps.

* * *

  
It would be considered a leap of trust sure, But Nappa is blissfully unaware of the fact that, By now, Bulma had proved her overall trustworthiness while the station was in it’s concept stages and that said even if her only real shaky quality in this regard is She Will Tinker (but its curiosity not with the purpose of reverse engineering for the express purpose of making a nuisance and essentially ‘stealing tech’ instead of approaching to request possible sales thereof) That and Bulma has made a very useful contact and contributor they are willing to waiver this one thing as long as she doesn’t do anything stupid and has been given strict conditions on the terms of.  
That said, The scouter IS indeed a mix of human tech and Vegeta Sei tech.

To Nappa out of context with no specified time frame if he knew in this moment he’d consider it ballsy of his superiors for such a leap of trust to not model it after human tech only with a saiyan flair.

But then he’d consider the fact that _Raditz of all people_ has been here enough times to seemingly know the place from top to bottom so the humans _must_ have made _some_ impression.

  
Which would then lead to finding himself spending hours trying to discern a reason for that _Raditz Of All People_ and coming up with nothing that’d make plausible sense to him outside of ‘we drew a name out of a hat!’ even when taking into account saiyans in their line of work aren't always assigned to one royal alone and considering there is plenty of people far more suited to what he’d believe to have been the road gone down and Raditz is not usually a choice for diplomatic situations that are low-risk. Even when taking into account sometimes having to shuffle around workloads and responsibilities….And also taking into account the fact that Raditz is known to try to bend social rules and _-much like his father before him-_ seems to have an ever persistent sense of ballsiness stemming from a seemingly hereditary lack of social fear and has more than once caused some level of a hurdle on such missions as one thing he didn't seem to inherit in like is his fathers _tact_.

* * *

  
Despite it theoretically being safe to Nappa refuses to entertain the whim to turn his scouter off. He _wants to_ trust the judgements of those he knows but feels cautious enough not to.

Especially not with the life lessons he has learnt, Even more so with recent events in mind.

  
Bulma seemingly out of the blue asks while Nappa is mid-thought in his thinking session that ensued after questions and thoughts popped up and being left to entertain them with no distraction but Bulma’s conversation with this ‘Yamcha’ -Of which Nappa is presently unsure over if it is a mere name or a title- and all the devices and contraptions in the room with the occasional glance at the prince “I would offer to show you around personally right now as i have a free moment and Raditz isnt back, But...” she glances towards Vegeta “I don’t think it’ll be a good idea _to_ _leave_ _the prince_ to wake up in an unfamiliar station in an unfamiliar room, Alone.” and asks his opinion on if he wants a snack or a drink with the intention of going over the topic regardless of his answer (Though he did decline for now, Bulma stated intent on having this conversation _now_ as who knows how long it would take for the other saiyan to wake) was set on attempting to explain some of what they have available on station because in Bulma’s eyes it is not likely what food was on their little ship is going to last them their entire stay here. That and it’ll be better to get it addressed now while waiting than later and have a hungry saiyan being all ‘what the fuck is this, What the fuck is that, What the fuck do any of theese words mean or refer to’ on her station.  
  
Bulma stresses the ‘my station’ part.  
  
Nappa isn’t sure if her angle was declaring herself as the person who has a high position of authority on the station or the same possessive sense one might use in referral to their home.

He does however admire her being open about the awareness of otherwise being free to leave The Prince in a unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar station alone, But opting not to.

If it weren’t for the device adorning her head making him doubt the flippancy of such a thought Nappa Bulma would be a case of ‘As far as he is concerned she is just a med tech officer and no more no less’ _but_ the fact that she was even _trusted_ with one of those means she either is the head of the station or is the one with closest ties to Vegeta Sei as he doubts there are others on board with one as his scouter not only registers those of Raditz and Prince Vegeta but also the one Bulma is wearing on the station and so it isnt _purely_ a fancy shell that’s integrated into the system.  
And he likely would of remained nonethewiser if it’s existence wasn’t pinged when he decided a snack wouldn’t hurt and was about to call Raditz about the availability of steak sandwiches and if he could fetch him one and maybe some water while he was at it if he was able.

That said why would a station head opt to mull around and seemingly _work_ in a _med bay_ anyway instead of handing that responsibility onto someone else? Almost all the other space faring species he knows of out there would do just that.  
  
Nappa’s first impression is theese ‘humans’ appear to be weird compared to the rest of spacefaring space.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes chapter one.  
> Expect the next one -within reason- to show up somewhere between the rest of this month and the next two. If i don't get distracted. 
> 
> If i ever loose interest in this AU entirely i'll release themed chapters with the asides (pieces yet to be placed) and worldbuilding junk eventually and will in that situation continue to answer questions about the AU because it'll be too extensive to just throw in the trash even if i loose interest or the AU just stagnates and starts to wither. 
> 
> That said in the current: If you have things to say you don't have to say them but i'll still love to see them as i like seeing what people pick up on and think of AU's such as theese because in my case with AU's like theese for every book seen on the shelf there is at least ten for it in the back room. If that makes any sense.  
> Not in the literal book sense. But in regards to aspects of the AU as a book yes.  
> And i find it neat seeing what people have to say and their thoughts and opinions and feelings and all.


End file.
